Red Reflection
by AlexaTheWingedCat
Summary: Fed up with everyone calling him weak and Germany snapping at him. Italy makes a wish in which he was strong and useful to everyone. That wish might come, but not like how he wanted it to be... Rated T for blood, violance and curses/swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Reflection**

**Chapter 1**

**The wish**

"Be careful what you wish for,

It might come true

But not like you wanted it to be"

It was like any other G8 Meeting for the Allies and the Axis. America explaining his exaggerating ideas while shouting ´I´m the hero!´, France and England fighting while throwing insults to each other, China offering treats to calm them down and failing each time, Russia with his creepy smile scaring almost everyone, Japan with an emotionless expression, Canada being invisible like always **(Poor Canada…)** and Germany… Well let's say that he is about to explode with anger.

"Will you all stop!?" Shouted the German

France and England stopped fighting, Russia looked at him even America stopped his speech. The room was silent for a few minutes until a hand was raised in the air.

"Yes Italy?" Asked the Germany with a sigh

"Veh~ It´s lunch time can I go eat?" Asked Italy

Germany looked at his watch and indeed it was time for lunch. Everyone went their way out to the door and excused themselves while going to pick up they're food at the cafeteria. Italy was walking beside Germany along with Japan.

Suddenly Germany stopped and started looking through his pockets in search of something. Italy and Japan stopped as well staring at Italy and wondering what´s wrong. Germany stopped searching and cursed in German.

"I think I left my notes in the room" Said Germany

"Veh~ I´ll go get them Captain~" Said Italy

"Oh, thanks Italy. See you in the cafeteria" Said Germany

Italy left with a nod making his way back to the room. He entered and found Germany´s notes laying on the table beside his seat. He grabbed the notes and went to the door. When he was about to grab the doorknob he stopped when he heard a few noises in the hall. He recognized those voices were from the Allies. Italy decided to eavesdrop into their conversation.

"Hahaha you should've seen your face!It was priceless!" Said America

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER! AND DON´T PUT SALT IN MY TEA EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME YOU INSOLENT IDIOT!" Yelled a certain British

"Oh come on England it was just a prank sheesh" Said America

"Hon hon hon~ Amérique is right Angleterre it was just a prank~" Said France

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY FROG!" Yelled England ready to choke him. But China stopped him before he could do it.

"Hey good thing Italy interrupted Germany telling him it was lunch, cause man I was sure hungry" Said America

"Ah~ Italie is so cute with his little´Veh´~"Said France**(and you know what he was thinking…).**

"Yeah, But weak!" Shouted America. Italy flinched ´Veh?´ Italy thought.

"He is always clinging to Germany! And always gets often afraid!" Said America laughing

"Da. And we always capture him so easily without any problem" Said Russia joining the conversation.

"He always surrenders at the beginning of a battle~" Said France

"I bet he gets scared by his own shadow!" Said America laughing more

"America that's not nice. Aru" Said China

"But it's the truth!And you know it China!" Yelled America while still laughing

"Whatever. Aru. He might be a weak country but you don´t have to talk things about him like that. Aru" Said China ignoring America

Italy stopped listening to their conversation. ´Veh? Do they think like that about me?´ Thought Italy with a frown planted on his face. ´Does everybody think I'm weak and useless?´ Thought Italy with sad eyes.

He opened the door a bit and saw that the Allies had left. He stepped out of the door and went to find Germany and Japan.

There was a long silence in the room…

"Poor Italy, I wonder what troubled him" Said Canada holding a certain white bear

"Who are you?" Said Kumajiro the bear

"I´m Canada…" Said Canada with a sigh

When Italy arrived to his friends, Germany had bought him pasta for him and was sitting with Japan eating. Italy accepted the pasta kindly and ate it fast. By the time everyone had ate and lunch was over they went back to the conference room and continued the meeting. Everyone talked about their problems and ideas on how to improve things in the economy and politics, Italy didn´t pay attention like always but this time he was still thinking about what the others said, it kept bothering him.

When the meeting came to an end it was 5:00 p.m. and everybody made their way to they´re homes.

Italy and Germany arrived at Germany´s house at 6:00 p.m. since it was a one-hour ride to the house. Germany opened the door and Italy hurriedly entered the house and went for the kitchen.

"Veh~" Said Italy going to his room, Germany just went to his office to finish his papers.

Two hours had passed by…

Italy was in his room still thinking about the events of the day. The words weak and useless still rang through his head, with a sigh he stood up from his bed and went to his mirror. His mirror was a full length one and the sides of the mirror were the color brown. Looking at the mirror he saw the frown he had, he only sighed and kept looking at the mirror. Suddenly his reflection grinned, Italy stood there shocked, he wiped his eyes in case he was seeing thing but no his reflection was still grinning at him. Italy gave a frightened yelp and started running to Germany.

Germany had already finished his work, he tucked his work in a folder. He stood up and got out of his office. With a tired sigh he ran his hands through his hair, he had wrote an amount of papers from his boss and was working on them. He was about to head to his room when a certain Italian came.

"GERMANY! GERMANY!" yelled Italy clinging onto Germany **(Or hugging him whatever…) **

"What is it…" Said Germany with an annoyed tone

"It was really scary! I looked at the mirror and suddenly my reflection was-!" Said Italy panicking but was interrupted by Germany

"Mein Gott, will you shut up!? " Shouted Germany making Italy stop his panic

"V-veh?" Said Italy somewhat nervous

"I SAID SHUT UP! FOR GOTT´S SAKE, YOU ARE ALWAYS CRYING AND CLINGING TO ME LIKE A COWARD! YOURE WEAK AND USELESS! YOU DON´T DO ANYTHING IN BATTLE YOURE ALWAYS WAVING YOUR STUPID FLAG AND SURRENDERING! STOP YOUR WHINNING AND CRYING FOR ONCE AND MAN UP! I DON´T EVEN KNOW WHY WE ARE ALLIES. I SHOULDN'T HAVE MET YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yelled Germany at Italy

Italy had backed away and had his eyes wide open. Germany had realized what he had said and stared at Italy with wide eyes. Italy was crying. He had made Italy cry.

"Italy I-!" But it was too late Italy dashed to his room his tears still flowing through his face.

Germany stood there in the silence feeling only one thing.

Guilt

Italy´s room…

Italy dashed through his door and locked it. He made his way to his bed. He layed on his bed and turned off his lamp and threw the covers of the bed over himself. He continued to cry, Germany´s words repeating in his head joining the ones from the allies.

´Veh. I wished I was strong and useful, so that everybody can be happy…´ Thought Italy crying himself to sleep

Unknown to him, a shadow had formed in the mirror. The shadow itself stepped out of said mirror. The shadow glanced at Italy and grinned. The shadow walked to the window and opened it and stepped out of it and left closing the window without any evidence of what happened.

"What did I told you about making wishes?"

**Plz don´t kill meh if it´s bad, It´s only my first story of Hetalia! QAQ and about the accents and things I´m a little not in that. But they still say a few words with their accents.**

**Ok so I was thinking something will happen to two ppl but I can´t decide. Here are the characters:**

**Austria and Hungary **

**Or**

**Romano and Spain**

**Which group do you choose? Be careful what group you choose cuz something will happen to them in the next chapter. Maybe 1 or the 2 won´t continue through the series and maybe will appear at the end.**

**For the Canada lovers don´t worry Canada won´t be invisible through the story, it´s only in this chapter that he is invinsible. **

**Plz review and I really hope you liked the story.**

**Ciao mah fallowas~ ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2- Betrayed

**Chapter 2**

**First thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**Results:**

**Austria and Hungary- 2**

**Romano and Spain- 1**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

At Austria's and Hungary's home at 10:30 p.m.…

Austria was in his room while Hungary was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Austria was currently reading notes for him to play on his piano. He was exhausted from the events of today: Filing his paperwork and documents from his boss, doing house chores and Gilbert annoying him in which resulted that Hungary chased him with a frying pan.

Roderich smiled at the thought he might not admit it even if Prussia was annoying they were still friends. Hungary was childhood friend and love. Lost in his thoughts a cold breeze. He snapped back to reality. Since when did he open his window?

He glanced at his window and indeed found it open. He stood up and closed it. When he did, he heard movements in his room. He turned around and saw nobody in the room.

´Weird´ Thought Austria ´I could've sworn I heard somebody in the ro-´

His thoughts were interrupted when a figure tackled him to the ground. When he hit the ground he started struggling trying to pry off the intruder. He thrashed and punched the figure and the intruder punched him in the face. He continued kicking the intruder, in which he accidently kicked one of his tables and a vase fell and shattered, but still the intruder wouldn't get off him.

That's when he felt a sharp pain on his lower torso. He stopped thrashing and looked down. The intruder had stabbed him with a knife in the torso. The figure pulled the knife out causing Austria to yelp in pain closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. The intruder got off, he opened his eyes again and got a better look at the figure and gasped.

"I-it can't be…" He croaked weakly in pain

* * *

Hungary was cleaning the dishes when she heard a vase shatter. She paused for a second.

´Weird, that sound came from Mr. Austria's room´ she thought making her way out of the kitchen and to Austria´s room.

When she got to his door, she grabbed the doorknob when she suddenly heard a gasp.

"I-it can't be…" A voice said. It was Austria´s and he sounded to be in pain.

Without wasting any more minutes she banged the door open, good thing she brought her frying pan with her, and held the frying pan in battle mode but stopped and her eyes widened. Silence stood in the room; she was staring at the intruder in disbelief.

"I-Italy?!" She exclaimed

Said figure only grinned at her, not a friendly grin but a murderous one. He flung himself through the window and shattering the glass at the impact.

Hungary watched as Italy escaped. How could he? Why? We raised him and gave him a good home…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a groan and saw Austria on the floor. Blood seeping from a wound in the lower torso.

She gasped and went to dial 911and was currently trying to stop the blood flowing with a cloth.

* * *

The next day…

Italy stirred awake. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was 9:00 a.m. there was a World meeting today in America at 10, again. He sighed again and stood up making his way to the mirror.

He looked terrible to say the least, his eyes were puffy from crying and his hair was messy. He started cleaning himself and adjusting his hair. When done he went to dress up in his uniform.

He walked down the hallway to the kitchen, when he was there he saw Germany on the table reading the newspaper, when upon seeing Italy he dropped his newspaper and went to Italy.

"I-Italy I´m sorry…" Said the German

"V-veh it´s ok lud~" Said Italy with a fake smile while hugging him. Germany didn't say anything and let Italy hug him.

They ate their breakfasts and made their way to the car for the meeting.

Upon arriving at a large building where the meeting was being held both of them were greeted by Japan their former ally. The three made their way to the meeting room. When Germany opened the doors the room went silent, all eyes were on them. Every nation turned to look at them; there was a long silence until England stood up.

"Care to explain Italy?" Said England with a glare toward the Italian

"V-veh?" Said Italy confused with a frown

"Don´t act like an idiot we know what you did to Austriche" Said France with a hiss **(Austria)**

"Wha-?" Said Italy but was cut off by America

"You tried to kill Austria yesterday at night, Hungary told us everything and she saw your face clearly, we thought you were an innocent country but we were proved wrong about it" Said America with a dark stare

"What iz the meaning of this?" Asked the Germany with an angry glare at them

"Don´t you see Germany? He's a bloody criminal! He tried kill a country!" Yelled England, Germany only stared at him.

"V-veh?! What are you talking about? I was at Germany´s house all day yesterday and why would I ever try to kill Austria?! He was the one who raised me!" Said Italy, he was confused why would he ever try to hurt him? He raised me and gave me a good life!

"Lies" Spat America

Everyone turned their heads away in shame from the Italian; he looked at his brother and Spain and saw they turned their heads away too. Italy was shocked and confused, he looked at Germany with pleading eyes to believe him, the German only looked at him with a disappointed frown at the Italian and looked away.

Italy´s hope was crunched and he felt a pang in his heart. Tears started to pool in his eyes once again. His best friend turned his back on him. He was alone.

He felt so…

**Betrayed**

"Now you're coming with us" Said England making a move to grab him

Italy could only think of one thing to do. Run.

Italy dodged in time when England went to grab him. He ran out of the room.

"Wha-! Hey!" Shouted England

Italy just kept running tears blurring his eyesight. ´I-I don´t need any of them! Why did they betray me? My best friend and brother turned their backs on me´ Thought Italy, he heard a few shouts. England and the others were chasing him, Italy didn´t care he just wanted to escape get away from everyone and the world.

He ran to the left of the hallway. Wrong mistake. The stairs were there. He felt nothing when he took a step and gravity over took him. He tried to grab onto something but he couldn't because it was too late. Italy felt a sharp pain as he rolled and toppled on the stairs.

When the falling stopped, Italy lay on the floor and felt numb he touched his head and saw red. Blood. Italy knew he was bleeding heavily in the head. He heard some shouts, his vision was going dark. He felt someone touch his shoulder but he was too tired to look who it was.

´I-I wished I had a friend who would never betray me…´ Thought Italy falling unconscious into a deep sleep.

"Seriously child, what did I told you about wishes?..."

* * *

**Was the chap good or bad? :3 and sorry for the ppl who wanted Romano and Spain…**

**Hope you liked the chap and Review plz!**

**Bye mah fallowas~ ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**Chapter 3**

* * *

At the hospital…

Silence

Nobody talked, the room was silent the only sounds that came were from the beeping machines and the working nurses and doctors. The other nations had left after the incident the only ones left were Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain, France, England, Canada and America. England was currently talking to Italy´s doctor about the details.

Germany was lost in his thoughts; the German had a slight feeling inside his heart when he found out what Italy did to Austria, he still couldn't believe the little Italian did that. Hurting one of his friends without explaining, Austria was the one who raised him for Gott´s sake. The question was: why?

His Italian friend would never do that, he was friendly and so carefree yet here he was in the hospital waiting to see his ally. He was wondering what could've have made the Italian hurt Austria. Maybe it was because of what he had said yesterday…?

Germany cringed the feeling increased, he felt so…so…

Guilty

His thoughts were interrupted when England had finished talking with the doctor and was heading toward them. Romano was the first to stand up.

"So?" Asked Romano

England sighed "The doctor said that he´s going to be okay, he won't have any problem with the symptoms and system, he only has a concussion though he cracked a little open the left side of the head, but he will be fine he isn't in danger or anything" Said England

Most of the nations sighed in relief knowing their companion was okay.

"But there is a slight problem" Said England

"What iz the problem?" Asked Germany having feeling worried in the pit of his stomach.

"The doctors don´t know when he will wake up, it might take hours, days or even weeks for him to do" Said England

There was complete silence in the room only the sounds of the machines. The one to break the silence once again was Romano.

"Can I see him?" Asked Romano

"Yes the doctor said we could, but there can only go three people" Said England

Romano nodded and went to ask a nurse where Feliciano was but was stopped by Spain.

"I'm coming with you" Said Spain

"Me too" Said Germany appearing behind Spain

""What? No! Not a fat chance potato bast-!" Yelled Romano

"Lovi" Said Spain cutting him off and giving him a ´Please´ look

Romano stared at him for a moment then sighed "Fine the bastard can come" Said Romano grumbling

Spain had a pleased look and Germany only stared at both of them. They said their goodbyes to the other nations and asked the nurse where Feliciano was, they were at the fifth floor and stood facing the door "540" indicating it was Italy´s door. With a sigh, Romano opened the door. When he did, the first thing they saw was Italy on the hospital bed looking deadly still **(Don´t judge meh…)**. Romano quickly zoomed over to Italy grabbing his hand and murmuring in Italian comforting words knowing well Italy couldn't hear him. Romano let the tears that he was holding all this time begin to fall.

Spain stood beside him holding the sad Italian trying to comfort him. Romano only ignored him and continued to hold Italy´s hand. Germany stood there staring at them and he looked over Italy.

Italy had a thick bandage wrapped around his head, had an I.V. on his arm and looked slightly pale. Instead of a peaceful face, Italy had a frown and a pained one. Germany frowned more.

Italy. His only best friend had hurt others. But Germany didn´t felt betrayed nor ashamed.

He only felt sad and guilty and he wondered why he kept feeling guilt over his ally…

Two hours had passed by and Spain had to leave with Romano. Lovino at first protested but later decided that he had to because he had to deal with his boss.

"Hey are you leaving too, Germany?" Asked Spain midway through the door

"Nein I will ztay a little longer here, good bye" Said Germany who was currently sitting in a chair next to Italy´s bed

"Well okay, adios my amigo" Said Spain walking through the door and closing it behind him

Germany watched as the door closed, he sighed and grabbed Italy´s hand squeezing it a bit.

"Oh Italy…" Murmured the German through the silence of the room

* * *

In Italy´s head…

Italy began to stir, he opened his eyes and a wave of dizziness hit him. He stood there shaking his head and trying to see through his blurry vision. When the dizziness started to fade Italy´s vision cleared. He only saw darkness he was surrounded by it, he could see himself but he couldn't see where he was. He was confused.

´Where am I? ´ Thought Italy, suddenly he remembered what happened at the meeting and the incident. Italy flinched, but stood still again he had a frown on his face. ´Why didn´t anyone believe me? I thought we were friends´ Thought Italy, he started to tear up.

Friend. That word already sounded dead to Italy right now. Tears started to spill already over Italy´s face.

"Aww please don´t cry little one" Said a voice out of nowhere

Italy Jumped and spun around to face the voice. He stopped dead on tracks. There stood another Italy. He looked a lot like him. He had the same hair color, same uniform and face. Italy inspected a little closer and noted that the other him instead of Amber eyes like him the other had Red ones like his fellow friend Prussia. Italy only stared at him with widened eyes.

"W-who are you?" Managed Italy to say out of shock

The other Italy only chuckled "Well dear I am you" Said the Red eyed Italy with a smile. Italy only raised an eyebrow in confusion **(BTW he has his eyes opened fully right now…)**.

"Well clearly I'm not you but your reflection" Said the red eyed Italian laughing

"Reflection?" Asked Italy confused

"Yes your other you, I can feel all the emotions buzzing through you, I know how you feel and I understand you my dear pal" Said the Red eyed Italy smiling

"If you're my reflection, what are you doing here?" Asked Italy

The Red eyed Italy only smiled more "I´m here to give you something you always wanted" Said the Red eyed Italian

"What" Asked Italy with curiosity

"A real friend" Said the Red eyed reflection leaning close to Italy and wiping the remaining tears on Italy´s face.

"F-friend?" Said Italy

"Yes, I can give you anything a friend would do for you like: Trust, Love and Respect" Said the red eyed Italian, Italy remained quiet listening to what his other self was saying.

"All you have to do is shake hands with me and I'll be your friend forever" Said the Red eyed Italian

Italy thought for a moment, but sighed. He didn´t care.

Italy grabbed the other´s hand and shook hands with him. The Red eyed Italian smiled.

"Good choice my friend" Said the Red eyed reflection with a smirk

Italy smiled at his new found friend. He didn´t care if he choose something wrong. He didn´t care if something happened to himself.

Italy began to feel tired, his eyes began to drop. His reflection only smiled more. Italy´s eyesight began to blurry. His reflection walked away from him. Italy looked at his reflection questioning where he was going. His reflection turned his head around to look at Italy and smirked before disappearing in the darkness.

Italy kept staring at the spot the reflection disappeared, his eyesight began to darken and he began to fall. He felt himself sink in an unknown ocean.

An unknown ocean of darkness

Italy didn´t fight back, he let himself sink. ´It feels so peaceful and too silent´ Thought Italy before letting his consciousness fall asleep and succumb to the dark but peaceful ocean.

He didn´t care.

Because nobody would care.

* * *

At the hospital in the night…

Silence.

That word ringed once again.

The room where Italy was staying was silent; Germany had already left due that visiting hours were over. No movements were made except for the beeping noises the machines were making around Italy´s bed.

All movement was disturbed due to a shadow looming over Italy´s bed. The shadow looked over Italy and gave the sleeping body a smile. A menacing smile.

"Oh my precious friend" Said the figure. Rays of the moon shined through the room and making the figure visible.

"All I can give you are lies" Said the Red eyed Italian giggling darkly.

All that could be heard through the hospital were the giggles of the Red eyed Italian over the shining moon and the beautiful night.

Nobody would care.

* * *

The next day…

Germany woke up rubbing his eyes looking at the empty room. Germany frowned. He might not admit it but he did miss waking up and finding Italy sleeping next to him having snuck in the room somehow. Germany sighed before standing up and stretching his muscles. He had been informed yesterday that Austria had been released from the hospital but won´t be walking around a few days due to the wound. Germany looked over the clock and saw it was 7:04 a.m., he was planning on visiting Italy today. His thoughts were interrupted when someone banged the door open.

Germany jumped a little in surprise. It was his brother, Prussia. He was holding Germany´s cellphone.

"Kesesese~ Hey West, somebody wants to talk to you" Said Prussia smirking and handing the phone to Germany

Germany took the phone and asked:  
"Hello, who iz this?"

"Hey Germany! It´s America and I have bad news dude…" Said the American on the phone

"Ja, what iz it?" Asked Germany

Prussia leaned in the door listening to Germany talk to America. Germany was listening what America was saying when suddenly his eyes widened and shouted out loud:

"Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITALY IZ MISSING?!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hello my fallowas, sorry for making you wait. I was going finish this chapter yesterday but I was cleaning my room plus today I started school and if you notice I´m gone too long it´s because of school work, exams, etc. **

**I hoped that you guys/girls enjoyed the chapter and everything BTW sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Plz Review and Ciao mah Mochi fallowas~**

**Now I have to find a place to hide…**

**Translations: **

**Nein- No (German)**

**Adios- Good bye (Spanish)**

**Amigo- Friend (Spanish)**

**Ja- Yes (German) **


	4. Chapter 4 - The beggining

**Chapter 4 **

"Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITALY IZ MISSING?!"

Prussia jumped a little startled because of Germany´s sudden outburst. ´What does he mean by that? ´ Thought Prussia

He only looked at his brother in curiosity wondering what the problem with Italy was.

"Since when?" Asked Germany

Prussia heard some mumbling over the phone knowing.

"Ok, Ja. Right now?" Said the German

Prussia listened more to the conversation his curiosity increasing more.

"Ja, I´ll meet you in an hour" Said Germany as he hung up on the phone

Prussia looked at him and spoke "Mind explaining, west?"

Germany raised an eyebrow then sighed as he started explaining about the events of yesterday. He told him when Italy fell down the stairs and that he was nowhere found in the hospital an hour ago. By the time he finished there was silence only. Prussia only stared at Germany and said:

"What the hell are you saying, west? Italy would never do that!"

Germany sighed "Well then what about this?" holding a bloodied knife which was laying on his desk. Prussia stared at the knife confused.

"This knife, I found it in Italy´s room yesterday, I haven't told any of the nations about this knife and I intend it to keep it a secret so don´t tell anyone got it?" Said the German throwing the knife in the trash can. Prussia sighed.

"I still don´t believe that Italy did it…" Mumbled the Prussian

Germany sighed thought a part of him didn´t agreed that the Italian caused the ambush but he shrugged it off.

"Well West it´z decided, awesome me and Gilbird is going to go with you to the un-awesome meeting," Said Gilbert while Gilbird tweeted **(How did that bird got there I wonder…)**

"Ne-!" Said Germany but was cut off by Gilbert

"Well I better get dressed with my awesome clothes to show how awesome I am" Said Prussia slamming the door shut and leaving Germany alone in the room

Germany sighed once again and continued searching for his clothes. By the time Germany and Prussia had dressed all up and ate breakfast they in the car making their way to the meeting.

* * *

At America´s place…

America finished talking with Germany and placed his phone on his pocket. Iggy **(Lol don´t judge this is kind of a Little America's P.O.V)** had called him this morning in alert that Italy was missing; he explained that one of the nurses was going to check up on Feliciano but only found only an empty room.

Now here he was. America was waiting for the others to come due to England calling an emergency meeting at his place. He sighed. His brother Canada had stayed at his house since he was tired to go to the airport due to the events of yesterday.

"Thinking about Mattie, I haven´t talked to him since he went to his guest room yesterday" Mumbled the American

Indeed, the Canadian hadn´t even woken up to say Good Morning to his brother.

"Well I´m going to check on him" Said America out loud and climbing the stairs.

He passed by his own room, the door to his bathroom, a hall hanging with photos of himself and the other nations. Finally, he was standing now in his brother´s guest room, he knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked three more times still no answer, he started to worry.

He grabbed the doorknob expecting the door to be locked but surprisingly found it open. He entered the room and found it empty, except for a bear sleeping on the bed that is.

America looked around and his brother was nowhere sight, he went over hoping to wake up Kumajiro. He nudged the bear successfully waking him up.

Kumajiro yawned and looked for the one who woke him up his eyes landing on a certain American.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajiro

"I´m America, Canada´s brother" Said the American

"Who is that?" Asked the bear tilting it´s head

"Dude he´s your owner, Canada" Said America slightly annoyed, which pet would forget it´s owner´s name? For God´s sake

"Oh him, he disappeared with someone yesterday I couldn´t see the person well since it was kind of dark" Said Kumajiro

"So you mean HE´S MISSING?!"Shouted desperate the American

Kumajiro only shrugged and was picked up by America, who was now speeding down the hall with a bear in hand and trying to find his brother.

With Arthur…

Arthur parked his car by America´s house, getting out of the car England got lost in thought. He had woken up by a phone call from the hospital one of the doctors announcing him about Italy´s disappearance.

England didn´t even bother knock on the door instead got out a spare key. He unlocked the door, when he got in the first thing he noticed was a running America.

America was opening and searching through every door and room in the house with Kumajiro in his hand. He stopped running when he saw the Brit on the door with a confused face.

"Wha-" Said England but was cut off by America

"OhmyGodIggythankgoodnessyour´ehere,dudeCanadaismissingyougottahelpme!" Yelled the American trying to breath and making no sense to the Brit

"What the bloody hell are you saying?! Speak slower you idiot!" Exclaimed England

"Dude, Canada´s missing!" Said America

"Who-? Oh, Wait He disappeared?!" Said England with wide eyes

"Yes!" Exclaimed the American

"Oh no this is bad, what if something happened to him? Or worse! Italy could've have kidnaped him!" Said England nervous

"How do we explain this to France?" Asked America

"Tell me what, Amérique?"

Both America and England whipped their heads to the door. France was standing on the doorway with a curios face.

"Ah, well…" Trailed the American nervously rubbing his nape

"Canada is missing" Said England

There was a long silence, none of the three dared to say anything. Well, it got shattered instantly by a certain French guy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MATHIEU IS GONE?!" Shouted a hysterical France

"Whoa dude France calm down" Said America

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MATHIEU IS MISSING?!" Shouted France

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Yelled England making the French shut his mouth up

"Good, now first of all France worry and shouting won´t do anything and second, me have to wait for the others to plan on how to catch Italy and find Matthew" Said England

America only stared while France mumbled something the other two couldn't hear.

* * *

An hour passed by some of the nations called had arrived. Spain, Romano, Japan, Poland, Germany, Prussia **(Including Gilbird), **Greece and Sealand… Wait, What?

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS SEALAND HERE?!" Yelled England

Indeed they wondered, Sealand was sitting on a chair by Prussia.

"I´m here to help on the search Jerkland" Said Sealand sticking his tongue out at England

"Why you little piece of-!"

"Dude language" Said America cutting him off, he still had Kumajiro in his arms

England only scowled and said "Besides you´re not a nation and this is a dangerous mission, you could get hurt"

"First, someday I will show you I´m a nation that will be powerful and second, nothing can´t hurt the mighty Sealand for I can fight too you know" Said Sealand

England sighed in annoyance and looked at Prussia and asked "And you why the Bloody heck are you doing here?"

Prussia was about to reply but someone burst through the door. It was China he was panting like he ran a long marathon. When he got his breath back he saw everybody looking at him confused.

"Sorry for being late, Aru, But I have bad news, Aru" Said the Chinese man

"So was ist the bad news?" Asked Germany

"Russia is missing, Aru" Said China

There were gasps and murmurs through some nations. Russia, the largest and scariest nation, disappeared? They couldn't believe it.

"Wait he is, like, gone?" Said Poland

"Yes, aru, his sister, Miss. Ukraine, called me this morning asking me if I had seen Russia, one of the Baltics had told her that he´s been missing since yesterday, aru" Said China

"Wait first my bro Canada is missing now the commie bastard?" Said America

"Whoa stop a moment, Birdie is missing?!" Said Prussia

"Yes we might think Italy is behind all of this" Said England

"Whoa Italy, like, would never kidnap Canada" Said Poland

"You got that right Italy wouldn't kidnap Russia either, he´s afraid of the tall dude!" Yelled Prussia agreeing for the first time in his life with Poland

All hell broke loose; everyone started shouting whether or not Italy had done this and some nonsense.

Sealand only sat on his chair and watched the nations bickering and arguing, when he noticed the lights flickering off.

"J-jerkland…?" Said Sealand

"WHAT!?" Yelled England but stopped when he saw the flickering lights

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Yelled the German but stopped and saw the flickering lights

Everybody stopped their arguing and stared at the flickering lights in silence confused. Sealand saw something walk past the door but ignored it.

Suddenly the lights went off covering everyone and the room in darkness.

The darkness didn´t last long because the lights came back on in an instant.

But that wasn't the shocking thing.

Everyone in the room had disappeared…

Far away in another earth and another dimension

Screams and sorrows could be heard through the town and cities

A castle full of envy with its golden door waiting to be opened and see the invisible

A garden full of depression with dying flowers waiting to be bathed with the rays of the sun and clear water

A palace full of betrayal with broken windows and walls, a coffin laying on the floor waiting to be opened and saved from the darkness below

"Time to play" Said a voice

Finally, a grinning shadow waiting to start it´s menacing game

**First, sorry for not posting the fourth chapter, I've been busy with school and the teachers.**

**Second, no it´s not Italy´s dark side or his 2p coming out or whatever just to clarify your reviews, I love those fanfics about that but mine isn't about it. **

**Third, the last thing I wrote in this chapter, don´t even guess or you will just mess or spoil the other followers/readers about the information, if you know shut up.**

**Translations:**

**Ja- Yes (German)**

**Amérique- America (French)**

**Plz review! ****And have a good day or night my mochis**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**AlexaTheWingedCat is out Ciao~~ **


	5. Chapter 5-The disappearance of the maple

**Chapter 5**

**Ok this chapter is about the disappearance of Canada so you don´t get confused the next chap will be about Russia´s disappearance.**

At night with Canada…

Canada sat on the bed of his guest room tired from the events of today, Austria Injured and Italy being the culprit, he didn´t agree with Italy being the culprit though. When he was at the hospital he was glad to know the Italian was okay but when they told the news that they didn´t know when would he wake up he got worried.

He sighed; he had stayed at his brother´s house because he was too tired to take a plane to his place. He looked at Kumajiro, the bear was looking at him and the bear said:

"Who are you?"

Canada sighed for the second time and said "I´m Canada…"

He was tired of everybody, specially his pet bear, forgetting about him and his name they even confuse him with his brother. Oh, how he envied his brother. His brother was stronger than him and more popular with noticeable.

He wished sometimes to be like his brother not like his personality but strength and visibility.

Canada stopped his train of thoughts when he realized he had lay himself on the bed.

´Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt´ Thought Canada before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

Later…

Consciousness made its way back to Canada´s mind; he blinked a couple of times and rubbed his right eye with his hand. He looked at the clock; it read 12:04 a.m.

He had been asleep for 4 hours, he looked at his side and found Kumajiro curled up on his side. He chuckled and stood up without disturbing or waking up his bear.

He walked over to the mirror and examined himself. He still had his uniform on and boots. He stared at his reflection for a while when suddenly his reflection smiled. Canada blinked with wide eyes and rubbed his eyes thinking it was just his mind playing with him. He opened his eyes again and looked at the mirror.

He was wrong.

His reflection was still smiling at him.

Canada nearly screamed but clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

His reflection only smiled more and it said "Hello there me"

Canada only blinked while stuttering "W-who…H-how…?"

"Well my dear me I´m you in other words your reflection" It said

"If you're me…w-why are you in the mirror?" Canada said while inspecting him, his reflection was like an exact copy of him. He had his clothes, Hair style and same face, except his eye color. His reflection had green eyes instead of his violet/blue ones.

"Well I was drawn by your envied thoughts so I came here too grant your wish" His reflection said

"My wish?" Said Canada confused

"Yes" Said the green eyed Canadian while extending an arm- and to Canada´s shock- it went through the mirror. Canada jumped a bit back surprised.

"I can give you anything you want: friendship, royalty, money, strength and power" Said his reflection

"All you have to do is grab my hand" His reflection finished

Canada looked at the hand before he started to extend his arm to grab the other´s hand.

´What this?! I can´t withdraw my hand, why is my body moving on it´s on?!´ Thought Canada

"Also I can grant you visibility to the world" Said his reflection

Canada thought about it and stopped fighting for control. It was true he wanted to be noticed and not be forgotten anymore. He let his arm grab his reflection´s hand and shake it, the green eyed reflection smiled. That smile was the only thing that he saw when his sight went black.

´I´m sorry America…´ Thought Canada before his consciousness was taken away

Kumajiro woke up a few minutes later and saw his owner was gone; he looked at the mirror and saw inside it that someone was carrying his owner. The figure noticed his awake and putted his finger in his mouth making a shushing sound to the bear before disappearing into nothing leaving a confused bear in the room

Unknown place…

The green eyed Canadian was walking on a stoned path with a sleeping Canada in his arms.

"I´m sorry but I can only give you lies dear me" Said the green eyed one to the sleeping one before walking on a path of stone to a golden castle.

**Yeah so I hope you enjoyed the chap my mochis, also sorry for the chapter being short and for not posting the chap early I had to do the chap in a different place cuz I was writing the wrong chap and had school work. So don´t worry i´ll have the next chap in a flash see you on the next chap!**

**Thanx for reading and plz review!**


End file.
